Der seltsame alte Mann
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Ein Crossover zwischen "Anne auf Green Gables" und "Harry Potter"


Der seltsame alte Mann

„Mrs. Lynde sagt, er soll verrückt sein!" sagte Ruby Gillis und warf ihren blonden Zopf schwungvoll zurück.

„Warum lebt er eigentlich ganz alleine in diesem verfallenen Haus. Kein normaler Mensch würde hier leben, oder?" Zischelte Jane Andrews und blickt ängstlich zu dem kleinen Haus hinüber, dass sich ziemlich windschief gegen eine der großen Tannen lehnte, von denen es umgeben war. Das Dach hatte einige Löcher und das Gartentor hing nur noch an einer Angel. Das ganz Haus wirkte verfallen und es machte nicht den Anschein, dass hier jemand wohnen würde.

Anne lehnte sich weiter zwischen den Büschen vor, hinter denen sie und ihre Freundinnen sich versteckten hatten. Die ganze Szenerie wirkte recht gespenstisch, doch hatte dieses alte Haus und die Geschichten, die von seinem Bewohner im Dorf erzählt wurden, eine nahezu magische Wirkung auf sie. Eine mächtige, geheimnisvolle Aura schien das ganze zu umgeben und in Annes Phantasie liefen bereits die tollsten Geschichten ab. Vielleicht war dieser Mann einmal unsterblich verliebt gewesen und hatte seine Liebste durch einen tragischen Unfall verloren und war daraufhin verrückt geworden. Oder er war überhaupt nicht verrückt, sondern konnte nur nicht die Anwesenheit von anderen Menschen ertragen. Oder....

„Anne, lass uns wieder gehen! Mir macht das alles hier Angst", Diana riss Anne aus ihren Träumereien und zupfte am Ärmel ihrer Freundin.

„Diana wir wollten doch herausfinden, ob die Geschichten über ihn war sind!", sagte Anne und sah ihre Freundin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ehrlich gesagt will ich es gar nicht mehr wissen", wimmerte Diana leise. „Lasst uns doch bitte wieder zum See gehen. Dort können wir unsere Geschichten weiter schreiben...."

„Ich finde auch, dass wir das hier doch sein lassen sollten. Ist doch egal ob hier ein Verrückter lebt, oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich übertreibt Mrs. Lynde ohnehin nur..." Schloss sich Ruby Gillis nun Diana an. Auch sie wirkte auf einmal sehr ängstlich und schien zu zittern.

„Aber wir könnten seine wahre Geschichte herausfinden und das wäre eine Grundlage für unsere eigene Geschichte! Findet ihre es nicht aufregend herauszufinden, war hinter den Gerüchten steckt?" fragte Anne.

Die anderen Mädchen sahen sich einen Moment lang schweigend an, machten aber keine Geste der Zustimmung.

„Ich jedenfalls werde es herausfinden!" sagte Anne und stand auf.

„Anne nicht...." wimmerte Diana leise und versuchte ihren Arm festzuhalten.

Doch Anne entzog ihrer Busenfreundin den Arm und setzte eine entschlossene Miene auf, bevor sie langsam auf das Haus zulief.

Je näher sie dem Haus kam, um so mulmiger wurde ihr jedoch selbst zumute. Die Fenster hatten keine Vorhänge und dahinter wirkte es so dunkel, wie in einer rabenschwarzen Nacht. Als sie bei der vorderen Veranda ankam und einen Fuß auf die Stufe setzte, knarrzte, das alte Holz tückisch. Ein Rabe krächzte laut von einem Baum herunter und Anne zuckte ängstlich zusammen. Sie drehte sich um und blickte zu ihren Freundinnen zurück, die hinter den Büschen hervorlugten. Am liebsten wäre Anne umgedreht und wieder zu ihnen zurück gerannte. Doch ihr Stolz ließ eine solche Bloßstellung nicht zu. Sie hatte das ganze angefangen und sie würde es zu Ende führen. Sie holte nochmals tief Luft, bevor sie schließlich vorsichtig, gegen die Tür klopfte.

Zunächst geschah gar nichts und Anne glaubte schon, dass wirklich niemand da war, doch dann hörte sie Schritte und langsam öffnete sich knarrend die Tür.

Anne blickte hoch und sah vor sich einen seltsam aussehenden alten Mann. Sein Haar war schneeweiß und sein ebenfalls weißer Bart war so lang, dass er sich ihn in den Gürtel gesteckt hatte. Er trug einen pinkfarbenen Umhang und grobe, lederne Schnallenstiefel. War er vielleicht Schauspieler und übte für ein Theaterstück? Auf seiner langen, adlerartigen Nase, trug er eine Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern. Seine Augen hatten ein so strahlendes blau, wie Anne es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und ein seltsames Zwinkern lag in ihnen.

„Guten Tag die Dame, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte er höflich und zwinkerte.

Seine Stimme war freundlich und schlagartig verließ Anne das Gefühl der Angst. Dieser Mann war nicht verrückt und wenn doch, dann zumindest nicht bösartig verrückt. Nur seine Kleider waren mehr als seltsam.

„Also.... Ich bin Anne Shirley und ich wollte nur mal sehen, wer hier wohnt", sagte sie und streckte ihm lächelnd die Hand hin.

Auch er lächelte ihr freundlich zu und ergriff mit seiner knorrigen, alten Hand die ihre.

„Ich bin Albus Dumbledore! Freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Miss Shirley. Möchten sie vielleicht auf einen Tee hereinkommen?" Auffordernd deutete er mit der Hand ins innere des Hauses.

Anne zögerte kurz einen Moment, sollte sie wirklich hineingehen.

„Ich weiß, die Leute hier halten mich für verrückt. Aber das bin ich nicht, zumindest wäre es mir nicht bewusst." Sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte erneut.

Anne lachte. Dieser alte Mann war sehr charmant und sie hatte große Lust, sich noch ein Weilchen mit ihm zu unterhalten. Sie warf kurz einen Blick zu ihren Freundinnen zurück, die immer noch hinter den Büschen kauerten.

„Ihr Freundinnen haben wohl keine Lust reinzukommen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Sie haben Angst vor ihnen", erklärte Anne und betrat langsam das Haus.

„Und sie haben keine Angst, Miss Shirley?"

„Nein, nun um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte Angst. Aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass sie verrückt sind. Obwohl ihre Kleidung schon etwas, nunja, außergewöhnlich ist". Fügte Anne hinzu.

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich finde meine Kleidung sehr schön. Auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt zu den Leuten hier passt. Nehmen die doch Platz. Ich hole nur kurz den Tee." Einladend zeigte er auf das kleine, grüne Sofa, das im Wohnzimmer stand.

Anne sah sich in dem Raum um, es war nur sehr spartanisch eingerichtet. In der Ecke stand ein uralter verschlossener Schreibtisch und an der Wand war ein Regal mit sehr verstaubt wirkenden Büchern. Langsam ging Anne zu dem Bücherregal hinüber. Sie liebte Bücher und sie wollte wissen, was das hier für welche waren. Die Staubschicht war so dick, dass sie die Schrift auf dem Buchrücken nicht lesen konnte. Ganz vorsichtig zog sie eines der Bücher heraus. Es war sehr schwer und sein Einband war in Leder gebunden. Es mussten sehr wertvolle Bücher sein. Mit einem Finger strich sie langsam die Staubschicht weg und lag den Titel: „Zauberei und ihre Anwendung". Zauberrei? Verwundert schüttelte Anne den Kopf und nahm das nächste Buch heraus. „Wie man unter Muggeln leben sollte." Muggel? Was um alles in der Welt waren Muggel?

„Sie scheinen sich sehr für Bücher zu interessieren!"

Erschrocken fuhr Anne herum. Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war Albus Dumbledore wieder ins Zimmer getreten. Auf dem Tisch stand jetzt ein Tablett mit dampfenden Teetassen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln...." stammelte Anne verlegen.

„Wenn ich nicht wollte, dass sie sich hier umsehen. Hätte ich sie nicht ins Haus gelassen." Erklärte Dumbledore gelassen und setzte sich.

Anne wusste nicht so recht, was sie von seiner Miene halten sollte. Er blickte sie ernst an und dennoch schienen seine Augen belustigt zu lächeln.

„Ich selbst bin auch ein sehr neugieriger Mensch. Sonst wäre ich nämlich gar nicht hier". Sagte er wieder Augenzwinkernd.

„Das verstehe ich nicht". Anne setzte sich und nippte an dem Tee, der recht aussergewöhnlich schmeckte.

„Nun ja, eigentlich habe ich gerade Urlaub und verbringe meine Zeit damit zu erforschen, wie es ist in einem anderen Land, zu einer anderen Zeit, zu sein." Erklärte er.

Verwirrt sah Anne ihn an: „Wie meinen sie das? Woher kommen sie denn?"

„Ich komme aus England. Und ein paar Umstände haben mir erlaubt hier herzukommen."

„Können sie mir diese Umstände erklären?" fragte Anne weiter. Irgendwie war sie begierig darauf, seine Geschichte zu hören.

Dumbledore schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken: „Ich glaube ich kann ihnen mein Geheimnis verraten. Aber ich möchte sie bitten, es für sich zu behalten. Versprechen sie mir das?"

Anne nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich würden es ihnen ohnehin keiner glauben. Also ist es auch nicht so schlimm, wenn sie es ihren Freundinnen erzählen." Er lächelte und fuhr dann fort. „Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch, Miss Shirley. Nein, ich bin nämlich ein Zauberer."

„Ein Zauberer?" Anne setzte sich kerzengerade hin.

Dumbeldore nickte: „Ja und außerdem bin ich Schulleiter einer Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in England. Sie heißt Hogwarts und ist sehr bekannt in unserer Welt. Schon immer hat mit fasziniert, wie die Muggel leben und ganz besonders wie sie in anderen Zeiten und Ländern gelebt haben."

„Muggel, was sind Muggel?" Fragte Anne verwirrt. War dieser Mann vielleicht doch verrückt? Aber eine Stimme in ihrem inneren sagte ihr, dass er es nicht war und gespannt lauschte sie seinen Worten.

„Muggel nennen wir die normalen Menschen, die keine Hexen oder Zauberer sind", sagte er lächelnd. „Nun ich hatte das Glück, mittels Zauberei eine Zeitreise machen zu können und so bin ich hier gelandet. Das Dorf und die Leute hier sind sehr nett, auch wenn sie mich wohl für verrückt halten. Nur zu gerne beobachte ich aus der Ferne, wie sie so leben. Meist komme ich ihnen nicht zu nahe, denn viele scheinen Angst vor mir zu haben."

„Sie haben eine Zeitreise gemacht?" Annes Augen weiteten sich.

Dumbledore nickte: „Ja! Es ist wahrscheinlich schwer zu glauben, aber ist wahr. Eigentlich komme ich aus dem Jahr 1992."

Anne glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er war ein Zauberer, der eine Zeitreise gemacht hatte? Wie konnte das sein? Doch in ihrem Kopf spinnten sich bereits seine Worte zu recht und ihre Phantasie ließ es zu, dass sie seinen Worten Glauben schenkte.

„Können sie mir von den Leuten hier noch ein bisschen erzählen? Ich hatte bisher leider so wenig Gelegenheit mit den Leuten zu sprechen." Sagte Dumbledore bittend.

Anne lächelte, er war wirklich sehr nett und egal, ob es nun wahr war, oder nicht, warum sollte sie sich nicht mit ihm unterhalten. Also erzählt ihm Anne ein bisschen von den Menschen in Avonlea, von ihren Gewohnheiten und Eigenarten. Dumbledore schien das sehr faszinierend zu finden, mit einem gespannten Gesichtsausdruck lauschte er ihren Ausführungen.

Nur allzu schnell ging die Zeit um und Anne bemerkte, dass ihre Freundinnen dort draußen bestimmt schon nervös werden würden. Wahrscheinlich überlegten sie gerade, ob sie nicht zu ihrer Rettung herbeieilen sollten.

„Ich glaube ich sollte langsam wieder gehen! Meine Freundinnen sorgen sich bestimmt um mich." Sagte Anne und stand auf.

„Sicher! Es war schön sie kennen zu lernen Miss Shirley". Sagte Dumbledore und reicht ihr die Hand.

„Wenn sie wollen, kann ich sie ja wieder mal besuchen kommen." Bot Anne an. Sie hätte noch gerne weiter mit ihm gesprochen.

„Leider muss ich breits heute Abend wieder abreisen! Meine Zeit hier war nur sehr begrenzt."

„Oh, das ist sehr schade! Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Heimreise Mr. Dumbledore."

„Auf wiedersehen, Miss Shirley."

Anne verabschiedete sich und lief zurück zu ihren Freundinnen. Bevor sie die Büsche erreichte, drehte sie sich nochmals zum Haus um, doch die Tür war bereits wieder verschlossen und von Albus Dumbledore war nichts zu sehen.

„Was hast du da drin gemacht?" Fragte Jane Andrews aufgeregt. „Warum bist du nicht gleich wieder gekommen, nachdem du gesehen hast, dass niemand da ist?"

„Was heißt, dass niemand da ist? Ich hab doch mit dem Mann geredet, sein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und er ist sehr nett. Ihr müsst ihn doch an der Tür gesehen haben." Verwirrt schüttelte Anne den Kopf.

„Anne", sagte Diana langsam. „Da war doch niemand."

Anne lachte: „Diana du hast ihn gesehen. Tu nicht so...."

„Nein, Anne, da war wirklich niemand!" sagte jetzt Ruby. „Lasst uns jetzt gehen. Du träumst dir wieder mal was zusammen."

„Aber...." Anne drehte sich wieder zu dem Haus um. Sie wusste, sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen. Warum hatten ihre Freundinnen ihn nicht gesehen? Das war ja wie..... Zauberei.

Zauberei! Ja genau, er hatte doch gesagt, er sei ein Zauberer! Aber wie konnte sie ihn dann sehen????

Sie drehte sich wieder zu den anderen um, und wollte es ihnen erklären. Doch sie waren bereits losgelaufen.

„Komm schon Anne!" Rief Diana ihr entgegen und winkte.

Langsam setzte Anne sich zögerlich in Bewegung. Spielte ihr ihre Phantasie einen Streich? Nein, sie hatte Albus Dumbledore gesehen, er war ein Zauberer, der eine Zeitreise gemacht hatte und er hatte mir ihr gesprochen.

„.....wahrscheinlich würden sie ihnen nicht glauben, wenn sie es ihnen erzählen..." das waren seine Worte gewesen.

Es war so erstaunlich, dass ihr offensichtlich niemand glauben würde. Anne blickte nochmals zu dem Haus. Sie wusste, dass dies nicht eine ihrer Phantasien gewesen war, auch wenn ihre Freundinnen da anderer Meinung waren.

Dann sah sie plötzlich Dumbledore am Fenster stehen, er winkte ihr zu. Anne winkte zurück und sie verstand, dass dies ein Geheimnis zwischen ihr und dem seltsamen alten Mann war.

Sie drehte sich um und rannte ihren Freundinnen hinterher.


End file.
